


The Ties that Bind Us

by Queen_of_Ice101



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Character Suicide, F/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Ice101/pseuds/Queen_of_Ice101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara has lived in Wammy her whole life. Barely a hour out of the hospital she was dropped in the arms of Quillish Wammy to be raised alongside her brother before vanishing forever.</p>
<p>But being dumped at Wammy was the best thing that ever happened for Kara. She was given a new family and amazing friends so that she didn't have to be alone when her older brother L went off on his cases. </p>
<p>Eventually Kara joined her brother on those cases, including the Kira case that rocked the world. When her worst nightmare comes true and Kara loses her brother and Watari to Kira she takes the torch and rises up with L's successors to avenge the death of her older brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ties that Bind Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hello wonderful readers!!
> 
> I now shall present to you yet another Death Note OC story. This particular story is my first AU fic. It will follow the basic Death Note plotline with some rather large changes thrown in. 
> 
> This story isn't going to be a huge thirty chapter story, I'm using this more when I need a break from working on my other stories that are twenty to thirty chapters. I don't anticipate this story being longer then fifteen chapters at most. (Although that can change easily if I'm hit with super inspiration that changes the planned storyline.)
> 
> Anyway, hopefully you enjoy!
> 
> Discliamer:
> 
> I don't own Death Note.

 

* * *

 

Kara-15

L-23

* * *

 

It had been over a week since they had met the great L and yet again they were gathered in the hotel living area and working. The door to what they assumed was a bedroom was always closed and today was no exception.

L was staring intently at something on the laptop screen in front of him and everything was peaceful when a scream ripped through the air. Like the members of the Taskforce L's head jerked up as well. The scream sounded again and everyone bolted to their feet.

"Someone got into your bedroom!" Azawiza shouted.

He and Matsuda both pulled their guns and shot towards the closed door.

Before they could move but a couple of steps L shot forward and gave a mighty shove that sent both of them backwards before he burst into the bedroom, the Taskforce close behind.

On the bed sat a young teen girl, around 14-15 and she was flailing around. Her eyes were open wide and panicked and she was thrashing violently. They watched in shock as L ran to the bed, ducked under her flailing arms and climbed onto the bed behind her and wrapped his arms tightly around the girl, pinning her arms to her sides and pulling her backwards against him.

Her crying got louder and she thrashed harder and L leaned his head forward to her ear. They watched as he murmured something in her ear. Eventually her thrashing ceased and her cries died down to a soft whimper as she relaxed into L. She seemed to be more alert and they watched as she began to cry, burying her face into her hands as she shook with sobs. L looked up at the men and gestured for them to step out. When they nodded and began to file out the last thing they saw was L gathering the girl into his arms and holding her tightly, rocking her as she cried.

After about ten minutes of the Taskforce sitting in the room with Watari L finally emerged from the room. He looked worried, that was the first time he had really shown emotion before. He scanned the room until he found Watari.

"She's taking a shower and getting changed in the bathroom. Could you sit in the bedroom and wait for her. I don't want her alone right now. When she's done bring her out here and bring her some food please." L said quietly. Watari nodded and entered the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

L sat down on a love seat. He breathed out a sigh and then lifted his head to face the men.

"I apologize for pushing you Matsuda and Azawiza but if you went bursting in with your guns and hollering you would have terrified Kara. I can see that all of you are deeply confused about what a girl her age is doing here and the answer is quite simple. Kara is my little sister." L explained.

"Wait, sister?"

* * *

 

Kara changed and left the room pulling the blue towel from her wet hair. When she exited her room Watari was sitting on the bed waiting.

"I'm sorry Papa, I didn't mean to disturb L during his meeting." Kara murmured, taking baby steps as she tried to keep her legs from collapsing. This always happened after dreams like that.

Watari stood and helped her to the bed.

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault. L wants me to bring you out to him."

"I'm afraid that I can't walk right now so I will wait until my legs aren't shaking so much." Kara admitted.

Watari nodded and leaned his head out to let L know that she would wait. She heard him say something and then his head poked in the doorway. He scanned the room and then made his way over to her in his usual hunched gait.

"You can't walk?"He asked.

Kara pinked slightly.

"Um, yeah."

L smiled slightly and bent over her.

"Not to worry, you don't need to walk. I will carry you."

Kara's head shot up.

"No way! You are not carrying me! I'm not eleven anymore Lawli, I'm to big for you to carry."

L grinned and ignored her, scooping her up bridal style and ignoring her yelps and squawks as he stood to his full hight and carried her out into the main living room.

She sighed and gave up when he stepped into the living room. She new her cheeks were slightly pink from the bemused stares she was receiving from her brothers team.

* * *

 

When Watari told L that she was unable to walk and that she would like to eat her food in her room they watched as he went to go speak with his sister again.

Moments later they heard some muffled squawks of indignation before L returned to the living room with a rather pink faced and slightly irritated girl in his arms. Mr Yagami raised a eyebrow at the sight of L carrying his little sister into the room.

He deposited her onto the other side of the love seat and placed a small plate of goodies in her lap before settling himself onto the seat next to her.

"Everyone this is Kara, my little sister. Kara this is the Japanese Taskforce that was out together to aid me in catching Kira." L did the introductions and nibbled a pastry.

Mr Yagami smiled at the slight girl that sat beside L. She resembled him quite strongly yet still held her own individuality. She had thick straight black hair that fell down to her hips. She also had the same onyx eyes that her brother did, minus the heavy bags and her long black eyelashes accentuated the large almond shaped eyes. Full lips and a graceful figure completed the image.

When she turned around seventeen/eighteen L was going to have to beat the males off with a stick.

* * *

 

L deposited Kara on a love seat and placed a plate of food in her lap. She smiled her thanks and took a bite of a lemon bar while he did the introductions. She could see the oldest of the team examining her out of the corner of her eye and couldn't help but fidget slightly. She knew that he was comparing the two of them in his head, everyone did when they first found out that she and L were related.

She ate her food and read a book while they finished talking about the case for the night. Once they had said their farewells and left L turned to her with a concerned expression.

"It was really bad this time wasn't it?" L asked, but it really wasn't a question.

"Yes. I'm sorry for disturbing your meeting." Kara mumbled, dropping her head so she wouldn't have to look him in the eye.

Two slender fingers slipped under her chin and lifted her head to meet his eyes again.

"Listen to me Kay, I'm not upset or angry or disappointed in you. The men weren't upset either. You aren't burdening me by being here, the whole reason I always have you with me as I travel around and solve these cases is to make sure that I'm here when you have your nightmares. It's fine." He said firmly.

Kara nodded and he released her. Lifting his laptop off the table next to him he proceeded to work on designing the new headquarters he wanted. Three hours went by and eventually Kara found herself drifting.

Yawning she wrapped herself tightly in the blanket that Watari had given her and nestled into L's side, smiling sleepily when he wrapped his arm around her and continued working.

As Kara drifted into dreamland she wondered what would happen to them now that L had been pushed to reveal his face. Would he survive this case?

* * *

 

**Flashback** :

Kara-11

Beyond-17

A-15

L-19

Kara was sitting outside alone looking eagerly at the driveway. L was supposed to be here already, 5 hours ago to be precise. But he still wasn't here and dusk was quickly turning into night. She had been sitting out here alone the entire time, waiting for her brother. This happened a lot, him being later then he promised.

Finally night fell and Kara found herself alone in the dark. She felt warm tears trickling down her cheeks and swiped at them in anger. It wasn't fair, that strange people who would probably laugh at her brother should they meet him face to face would rank over his own sister in importance.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft blanket being wrapped around her.

"Beyond. What are you doing out here."

She was the only person in Wammy that he allowed to call him Beyond.

"Your going to catch cold out here if you stay out here for much longer. Come on Kara-bear, let's get you inside." He said in his soft voice.

When Kara refused to move on her own he reached down and scooped the girl up without much effort causing her to squeak in shock.

"Hey! I can walk on my own you know!" Kara protested.

Beyond chuckled softly. Adjusting her in his arms so that her head was able to brace itself against his shoulder instead of having to support itself in such a awkward position. Kara smiled gently and rested her head with a sleepy smile. He smelled nice, like jam and soap.

Beyond carried her inside, avoiding several of the kids that were frequenting the halls. He made his way over to his little brother's room and see his foot to knock on the door.

"Hey A, open up will ya?"

The door opened to reveal a bright eyed boy around Beyond's age. He saw her in Beyonds arms his eyes softened and he opened the door wider to accompany both of them easily.

"Late."

One word. Beyond nodded with a slightly angry expression and sat down on the foot of the bed. Kara had fallen asleep in his arms. He shifted her in his lap so that she was curled up in his arms with her head nestled in the crook of his neck.

"It infuriates me! The least he could do is contact her somehow so that she knows he is going to be late! Every night he's late she has nightmares that render her unable to move much once she wakes herself up. She suffers because L refuses to put her above his precious cases for once in his life. Kara doesn't tell him about the debilitating dreams because she doesn't want to worry him and I hate it!" Beyond whisper shouted the last part of the sentence.

Kara shifted in his arms, disturbed by the tone of his voice. Instantly Beyond's voice quieted.

After a moment of silence A spoke up.

"You love her don't you."

It was a statement, not a question.

"Of course I do. I've become like a surrogate brother to her with L gone all the time."

"That's not what I meant and you know it. You love her in a different way, a more special way, don't you."

Beyond sighed and blew a strand of silky black hair out of his face.

"I do." He admitted.

"But I'm to old for her, my feelings could be considered borderline pedophile. I will probably always be like a brother to her. Not to mention that L would never allow it. I'm pretty sure that any guy who tries to ask out Kara with get the crap kicked out of him courtesy of her brother."

A snorted. "Dude, are you acting on your feelings?"

"No of course not!"

"Then your not acting like a pedophile. A pedophile is someone who preys on little girls and I can assure you that you don't resemble one at all."

"Whatever. Like I said. She won't ever return my feelings so what does it matter?"

"Blind as a bat B, your blind as a bat." A sighed

"What do you mean I'm blind?" Beyond asked indignantly.

A rolled his eyes and ignored Beyond. HIs body language telling Beyond that A was not going to answer him.

Beyond sighed, then leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, holding Kara's sleeping form to his chest and falling into a deep sleep. A climbed up onto the bed next to him and fell asleep.

* * *

 

**Meanwhile** :

"L, Watari, welcome back. Kara is probably sleeping right now but you can go check in the hall reserved for you first gen's and Kara to see. I moved Mello, Matt and Near into the empty rooms in your hall a few months ago because they don't mix well with other kids. So far I haven't had one problem with all of them since moving to this new hall." Roger explained as they walked towards the closed off hall.

No one but those who lived in it dared to go inside that hall. It was a unspoken rule that those who lived there were not to be bothered.

They walked together quietly, enjoying the rare silence that cloaked the halls of the orphanage when all of a sudden they heard a terrified scream come from the back of the hall. A female scream.

"A! Go get water and something sweet from the kitchen. If any of the kitchen helpers are still in there just tell them that Kara's having another nightmare!" Beyond's voice echoed through the hall. All the doors opened and three sleepy boys poured out and ran to A's room.

A himself burst out into the hall, eyes bouncing around wildly until landing on Roger. He wasn't even registering the two people with him.

"Roger! Kara's having her nightmares again!" He gasped, before dodging around him and racing off towards the kitchen.

Roger, Watari and L all hurried to the door to look in.

Kara was flailing about, eyes open but clearly not awake. She was screaming out the name Lawli over and over as she fought to get free.

Beyond had clearly been ripped awake by her scream and was now moving to help Kara. He ducked under her arms and pulled her into a tight embrace, pinning her arms in front of her and pulling her flush against him.

Kara thrashed and cried harder but Beyond didn't let go. Choosing instead to pull her into his lap and rock her back and forth, singing softly in her ear to calm her. Roger moved to keep Near, Mello, Matt and A back from Kara and L stared in horror at his sister as she woke and dissolved into tears. He and Watari listened in shock as she cried. Because of all the other people standing in the doorway no one had realized that L and Watari were there.

"I don't want Lawli to die. I'm so scared. What if something happened to the, and that's why their late and haven't called. If I lose Lawli and Papa then I won't have anyone left." Kara sobbed into Beyond's shirt. He hugged her tightly and murmured comforting words in her ear.

Wordlessly Roger ushered the younger boys out, leaving L and Watari alone with the two on the bed.

"Kara." L choked out softly.

Both Beyond and Kara's heads shot up and stared at L. Beyond's gaze was furious and Kara's was horrified.

"L! Papa!" She gasped, freezing in place.

"See? He's ok, nothing happened to either of them." Beyond said softly.

His words seemed to unfreeze Kara as she bolted off of Beyond's lap and into her brother's waiting arms. L lifted her up and she clung to him like a baby koala. L wrapped his arms around her tightly and the two siblings just stood there. L had been gone for the past five months and they had missed each other terribly.

After several moments of Kara mumbling incoherently in Russian into his shirt he moved over to the bed and placed her down next to Beyond before crouching in front of her.

"These nightmares have happened before. Why didn't you tell me?" L asked softly.

Kara dropped her face in shame, L stared at her in confusion. After a few moments of silence Beyond spoke.

"Kara-bear, why don't you go get changed into something more comfortable and have a glass of water to calm yourself. Near and A will hang with you. I need to talk to your brother and Watari for a moment about something really important."

Kara shot Beyond a grateful look and went to stand, however her legs were quivering so much that she wasn't able to. Without even looking at L or Watari, Beyond stood and scooped the girl up, marching out of his brother's room and gently depositing her in A's arms and telling him to help her into her room before turning back to the two males in the room and closing the door.

The minute the door closed Beyond exploded on L.

"You selfish, dense freak. Kara has been suffering from these dreams for the past four and a half years but hasn't told you because she was afraid that she would distract from your cases. She's had nightmares, bullying problems, awards and even times when she's been extremely sick but she refuses to let anyone tell you because she was scared of interfering with one of your fooling cases. She sat outside on a picnic table today waiting for you for five hours, FIVE HOURS! You are almost always late coming home, sometimes even five or six days late and you never call to let her know."

L felt like his heart had stopped. Watari had a shocked look on his face, but Beyond wasn't done.

"Did you know that every night that your late she had debilitating dreams that leave her trembling and crying for sometimes up to a hour after actually waking up. During those nights A and I end up curling up in her bed with her in hopes of keeping her from having nightmares. She almost always has them anyway. She's so scared of adding to your burden that she try's to carry all of this on her own. Not to mention that there is always the constant fear that something is going to happen on one of your cases to you and she's not even going to be there to say goodbye. Your so wrapped up in your precious cases that you don't even know your own sister."

Beyond stood up abruptly and stormed across the room, reaching for the doorknob and then freezing.

"Oh and L? You had better find yourself another "backup", because as of today I am dropping out of your successor ranks. I refuse to become the next L. I don't ever want to become as detached and cold as you when it comes to people. Besides, Kara deserves to have at least one thing in her life that she can rely on."

With those words he shoved out of the room, letting the door slam behind him. L sat on the bed, frozen and confused. Watari sighed, it was going to be a long night of L talking out the conversation they had just had with Beyond.

* * *

 

**Several days later:**

Kara was lounging on her bed on her back with Beyond flopped down beside her and A dancing around the room, rocking out to the music that blared through the room. Kara was waiting for L to finish his meeting with Roger. Something about readjusting the successor line.

"Hey Beyond, do you know who's been taken off the successor list?"

Beyond shifted to look at her.

"Yeah. I told L when he arrived that I no longer wanted to be counted as one of his successors."

Kara shot up into a sitting position.

"What?! But that's been your dream for as long as I can remember!"

Beyond ruffled her hair and shifted onto his stomach, sighing heavily before speaking.

"It was. But I've found a different dream. One that's a hundred times more important. Besides, it wasn't so much my dream as what I thought was expected to be my dream. I guess that it just lost it's appeal after a while. It's not that big of a deal, Near and Mello want to become L so he's not really missing out on anything. Don't worry about it."

Kara looked at him for a moment before giving a soft sigh of her own and turning her head to watch A rock out.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal her brother. He was supposed to leave tomorrow and Kara was really hoping that he would be free to spend the rest of the day with her.

"Kara I talked to Roger and Watari and have decided that instead of leaving you here when I leave for my next case I will be bringing you with me." L said softly.

"WHAT!?" A and Kara exclaimed.

"Yes. Beyond and I had a long conversation and I have decided that this would be the best course of action for the time being. You would visit Wammy between every case for sure and you can call whenever you want to talk to your friends here of course. I still need to leave tomorrow so if you could pack and be ready by tomorrow morning." He finished.

L smiled and stepped out of the room.

"Now if you will excuse me I need to go speak with Near and Mello."

Silence.

"Your leaving us?!" A wailed, not at all acting like the teenager he was.

Kara sniffed. She rubbed her eyes fiercely and smiled. "I guess. But you heard him, I can visit and call whenever I want? Maybe we can even video chat!"

The rest of the day was filled with Kara packing her things. A and Matt kept on crying off and on all day and Beyond was no where to be seen.

Kara and L had to leave super early that morning so Kara had to say her goodbyes that night. She hugged A and Matt tightly.

"Waaa, we are going to miss you!" They chorused.

Next was Mello. He looked at you awkwardly. "Yeah I'll miss you, all that crap. Have fun traveling the world."

Kara grinned, she pulled him into a tight hug which after a second he reciprocated. Such a manly wannabe.

Last in line was Near. He looked up at her, twirling a chunk of hair in his finger without a word. Kara smiled and hugged him gently, not expecting him to move. However to her surprise he reached up two hesitant arms and hugged her back before releasing her. She stepped back and looked around, trying to find Beyond's one of a kind reddish eye colour. Her face fell slightly when he was nowhere to be seen.

Everyone filed off into their own room accept for A who said one thing before retiring for the night himself.

"The roof."

Kara hurried into Beyond's room and climbing through his open window onto the fire escape and heading up to the roof. Their little group could be found up here quite often on summer nights just watching the stars. Beyond was sitting across the roof overlooking the grounds. Kara moved over to him and sat down next to him.

"Beyond?"

"Hey Kara."

"Um, are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

Kara fidgeted. Something was wrong and it bothered her to leave him like this. Beyond seemed to sense her unease and turned to her with a smile.

"Relax Kara-bear. I'm ok. I was just thinking about how much I'm going to miss you."

"Oh."

They sat in silence for a while until the air started to get really cold. Then he stood and offered a hand to her. She accepted and he pulled her up and into him. Beyond wrapped his arms around Kara, hugging her tightly. After a moment he let go and then headed towards the fire escape. Kara hurried after him and followed him back into his room.

Once they had gotten inside and the window was closed Beyond turned to face her.

"If you ever want to come home, for any reason. And they can't take the time to help you get your ticket, call me. I don't care if you call at three o-clock in the morning I will drop everything and help. Promise me that you will call if you ever need anything."

"I promise." Kara whispered.

"Good girl."

Beyond gave her one last hug before pushing her gently out of his room.

"Get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day for you."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


End file.
